True love
by journalgirl
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends..they fall in love for each other and lots of craziness starts to happen... Also crazy twist coming up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this one is staying i have finally found a topic i like now i need to know if you like it...**

**ps read the AN at the bottom of the pages and please please please review.... love you so much thanks for reading**

Bella pov

I turned to my best friend as i realised i was totally in love! He was tall, bronzed hair and new me better then i knew myself.

i was scared, i had never been in love and i had never had a boyfriend!

"BELLA?" he called my back to reality,"do you want to come over tonight? alice is having a movie night and i can invite someone, yes I did say ONE person." he laughed. I giggled along but of course i ended up embarrassing myself by falling, but this was not abnormal well not from me at least. Edward was flawless, perfect in almost every way.

" Bella are you okay?" he picked me up his hands gripping my hips. i gasped as he pulled me up." Oh1 hun i'm so sorry i didnt mean to hurt you."

" Oh um, no its my fault you know how i am." He laughed, still holding onto me?" edward, i know this is not usually me...but um why do like me, i mean sure me falling over every time i walk is funny but im so plain and you could have every girl in the 11th grade." I blushed so red it mus have looked like my face was covered in tomato.

"Bella you still dont see your self clearly, every one else here is a whore!" I was giggling when laurant walked up!

" OH Eddie why dont you come hang out with some real..." edward obviously new she was going to say 'woman', but she was inturupted by 'Eddie" .

"Whores!" She looked shocked,hurt and as always dumbfounded. Ha like there was anything in her head. " I'm sorry that was rude of me. But still true...and as you can see im with my bella!" Whoa my bella where in hell did that come from?

Edward Pov

God i love bella! i know, i know. it's wrong but i can't seem to get her out of my head, se beautiful, smart Witty and knows me inside and out. I just asked to come to my house tonight for a movie night, alice always has these things. Bella just tripped over her feet. i picked her up, my hands firm on her hips. She gasped, as loosened my grip, but not letting go.

We talked a little longer and walked more, in the halls, then who would come over Laurent , the school top whore. after that was over i was giddy with excitement for Bella to come over.

" he i was just wondering if you would come over after school, i mean we have lot to do." urgh the we in that sentence was i wouldn't care what we do.

"Sure, but umm how long is it going to be?" ahh leaving it up to me, if i could ave my way you'd never leave....good idea!

"Bella, why dont you sat over i mean with alice...if you dont want to hang out with me." Please please stay!

"Umm.. i guess but i don't mind hanging out with you...you don't torture me with make up and shopping!"

(later after school..)

"hey bella, you ready?' she looked up from her long eye lashes, i was complete aw struck. i need to tell her how i feel and soon... maybe to night she could sleep in my bed and i could have the couch in my room, perfect...

"okay"i lead her to my car and helped her in, we drove to my scilents wasn't awkward, it gave me time to think of how i was going to tell her. umm i could kiss her, i could tell her, i need to tell her.

"Bella, were almost there..and i was just remember that you for got PJ's..and clothes for tomorrow...do you want to go get them ?" She giggled and looked up threw her eye lashes, it kills me when she did was clear on her face and it was getting darker."Bella, hunny you cn ask me anything you that right."

" oaky, umm could i borrow some clothes?" Ha would i love nothing more that that...

" Sure babe..they might be a little big1"

When we pulled up in front of my house i help her out, leading her to the door. Alice was jumping up and downm ready tow me to her room...not a chance, i grabbed her waist and pulled to the top and the stairs..

"Shes mine...for the entier night...got it!" I heard alice groan an stalk off.

(Bella)

he guided me to his room, his hand on the small of my back. He sighed and i looked at him from under my eye lashes, it pained me to think he was happy as only friends ..oh how I wish we where more, to hug him and kiss him, his full lips crushed on mine..urghh bella snap out of it he doesn't feel that way bout you, just deal with it.

"here we are , um you can sleep on my bed and i''ll take the couch..um unless you want to saty in alice's room?" Hell no.

" ohh i don't mind but you have to let me have the couch.." he just nodded, not a fight, knowing Edward he would have me arguing bout my back and how he didn't mind ? what ever.." Hey do you have anything to read?" he opened his bedroom door to let me see a wall full of Cd's and one was all glass, books ever where piled on top of his piano and on the floor. i was so stunted he had to pull me into threw the door. he sat me on the end of his bed and ran over to his book then looked back at me.

"edward what are you doing?" he laughed and handed me whithering heights. "Oh thanks i love this book, what time do we need to start supper?' he laughed," whats wrong did i say something?" fear ran through my body,

"' No,no..um guess i just know you well... hahah." He looked down at me. I thought about all the time we shared and how this was the first time i was ever near..in his house ...his room. My heart beat speed up and i felt like exploding." come on, " he held out his hand...."

"Edward, where are we going?" He helped me stand then was pulling me to the door.."okay Edward,what the hell!"

"Bella, stop worring. You just need to follow me..don't you trust me?" Urgh !!!

"Yes but i cant when you just stanrt pulling me somewhere, your not going to kill me are you?....i mean im sorry for laughing at you and umm...i really do like your hair!" hahah this should take him over the edge. "oh god..Edward you know me, dont hurt me!"HA! that gets him from not telling me where we are going!

" oh no god, my poor Bella...um were just going into the garden.....do you want to rest?" we where standing in the hallway he was holding my wrists,looking down into my eyes. then it all came crashing down. the memories of Phil and his drinking the memories of being hit and cut. i can't have a break down...not now not here.

"umm Edward..im sorry i was just joking....JASPER!" he could calm me! Edward picked me up bridal style. His hand rubbing soothing circles on my back."I'm so sorry ...i'm good just dont let go of me!" he chuckled and kissed my for head, he kissed me not where I'd wish but it sent my heart sputtering just the same.

"why dont we go back to my room!" i agreed and he carried me there.

Edward pov

okay when we get in my room I'm going to tell her how i feel..maybe? no no i need to d this

" okay , so Bella i need to tell you something.." she was sitting in my lap, listening to music as she reads, her almost breakdown made me realise how vulnerable she was. I need to protect her, and love her. She was so beautiful , her long drown hair curled at the ends was flowing over her shoulder, i brushed it behind her ear and she looked up at me.

" Edward i need to tell you something..." she was blushing

" I do to, but i don't know how to tell you," i picked her up and placed her on my knees.

" okay but umm if you don't want to be friends with me tell me now before i make a fool out of myself." well i don't technically ...

" Okay, i dont want us to be 'friends'....." i was just about to ask her to be mine when she started crying....

"oh...w-well if that's how you feel I'll just leave...." she was sobbing and tried to hide it. her pain hurt me.

"NO1, nonono god Bella i don't want you to go anywhere!"

" but you just said..." she was confused

" i know what i said .. i don't want to be friends.. i want to be mor-ee" i looked in her eyes for what seemed like eterinty then she leand in. Her face millimeters from her and her luscious pinlfull lips...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay your done tell me that you think and if they should kiss or not, if they do i want emmett to run in**

**then leave saying something about his eyes on fire.. also i need to get alice into the storie as much as i can **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POv

i leand in, his face soo close to mine i could feel his breath on my face.i closed my eyes, i was home..this was where i was ment to be there....

" Whoa, whats going on in here?...umm nevermind..i'll just leavve!" Emmett walked in on us, i was practically stradeling edward, ohh the whole familys going to hate me.

"Wait Em....umm im so sorry, i just I..I umm why don't i leave1" edward looked a little hurt, but then Em burst out laughing, his booming laugh brought everyone in to the room. Jus what i need more embarassing storys to tell. I was scrambling to getr off Edward when Jazzy and Alice wlked in, alice ran over to hug me tightly before Rose came in and tried to cover a giggle with coughing.

"Okay guys nothing to see, just they finaly realised they love each other!" Alice was jumping up and down...

" Realised? LOVE?" i was scream at the top of my lungs, i was standing and everyone could tell i was fourious.. i mean who wounldn't be.

"Bella calm down, i mean its not that big of a deal, we still love you....well not as much as Eddie there." i blushed and sat down beside edward. god this could not be happening. Alice came over and sat on the ground infornt of us. Edward wrapped is arm around me and pulled me into a hug, my head resting on his cheast. If the rest of the family wasn't here i be in pure bliss...

" So did we inturupt anything?" Alice wass rocking back and forth, jasper went and wrapped his arms around her.

"Um yeah sort of.." edward was so nice, i can't believe i wasn't attracked to him sooner!

Edward pov

We were just about to kiss when bam everyone of my 'friends' / sibblings came in and started to harass us.i wish we had gone for a walk, I wish i had her to mysefl ha briliant idea.

" Eddie, your being quiet today nothing to say...." Ha i'll get them out.I leand over to bella and kissed her full on lips, my toung licked her bottom lip, she moand, this should clear the room. i grabbed her cheek and deepend the kiss, my toung touched hers andd an electirce shock ran through my body, i pushed her back on the couch, okay...

'UHMM.... we'll just leave..oh and don't forget about the movie...ahh guys?" Bella tried to pull away, but i gulded my hands up her back and she went week. when i finally pulled away we where both panting.

" What was that ?" She asked.

' what? did you not enjoy that? i'm hurt Bella i thought you would appriciate it!" Sh giggled and stood up pulling me to the bed...

"Edward will you cuddle with me?...we could watch a movie up here, and tell your brothers and sister can just f**** each other." Did she just say F****, man thats hot. I could never love anyone more then i do with her, i wish she didn't have to go home tomorrow.

"bella did you just swear?" She giggled. " Well then, i guess we could just watch a moive up here. Bella you know that I..I love you.. and i wouldn't give you up for anything in the world.' i kissed her forhead and rubbed her back.

"GUYS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN STAIRS FOR MOVIE TIME AND WE ALL KNOW YOU DIDNT PICK ONE SO WHERE WATCHIN FINDING NEMO!' Allice urghh...

"Where coming.." i stood helping bella up then picking her up and carring her down stairs. giving her one more kiss be for we turned the corner to the living room. Emmett was whooting and whisetling at us. Bella hid her face in the crook of my neck. I really didn't want to have to go to school monday.

**(monday at school) **

I pulled up at the school parking lot and had time to open my door before i heard the nasty voice of Laurent. Sh was the school slut. She had been after Emand Jazzy before but alice and rose took her out back..lets just say she needed an other nose job!

"Hi, Eddie." She walked over moving her hips in a way, i bet she thought was sexy, but i would use the word disgusting! "I just came over to see if you where free this friday, theres a new movie i want to see." She was where a skirt short that you could almost see her underwear.

" I'm so sorry but, umm//" Thank god bella just arrived, i wrapped my arms around her waist...god i love her."like i was saying i have plans this friday wit Bella." She grimaced and looked at us puzzled. she's so bumd. " where going out.. if you couildn't tell already!"

"OH!" Her mouth was hanging open. " I um...see


	3. Chapter 3 Twist!

Lauren pov

How could she..she knew Edward was mine, and what did he see in that slut? I'm way prettier then her! She will pay! " Jess we need to show Bella her place..I'm head cheerleader and Eddie's the captain of almost every club. Where meant to be together!" I huffed and flipped my hair.

"Um, Lauran..edward isn't in any clubs!" She is shuch a a-hole! Did I need to explain everything to her.

"NO! He isn't but he would be if he tried to join them!" I walked away in a huff!

Bella

"Urgh i hate that whore..she's always all over me, i wouldn't mind the all over me part..if she was someone more like, uhhh i don't no my girlfriend!" Edward said, we where walking down the hall..posters were plastered everywhere about the masquerade ball... Alice ran up to me and Edward not three minutes of thinking that i didn't want to go! I wasn't very good at dancing and my balance problems made me worse.

"BellaWe'reGoingShoppingAftersShoolSoWeCanPickOutOurDressesForTheBall" She said in one breath making it hard to understand what she had said.

"Whoa Alice! First of all calm down, second of all i'm not going." I felt Edward go stiff next to me and Alice looked frozen. Edwards hand still in my, tightened his squeeze."Come on you guys..you know i can't dance and beside who would i go with!" Edward nudged my side and squeezed my hand. I giggled looked at my feet.

"Okay so...are you going, now?" Alice pushed it until lunch! She can be as stubborn as I am. I finally came up with a plan, I had told the whole table..."I would go, but no has asked me yet!" I knew my plan was flaud just by some-one asking me, but i would get to that when it happened!

After school ended i walked to my truck, hoping edward would still be there. He wasn't his c ar was gone, but there wasa note under my wiperblade! I pulled it out to see my name writen in elegent scrit

_Bella_

_Come to my house around 7pm._

_Alice is coming over to get you ready before then!_

_P.S. I love you_

_- Edward_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alice i'm good enough!" I yelled at her as pushed her out of the house. I couldn't stand to made up and fake! I t just wasnt me. I knew it was for edward but i just couldn't bring myslef to care. He loved me for me! Not three minutes later the clock showed 7pm. I left my father a note telling him i'd be home before 11pm and where i was!

The lights changed to green and i went! These where the only lights in town. I heard a squeal, it hurt my ears i truned in time to see a transport truck launching tworads me! I'm dead...

(Okay sorrry bout the ending i love it to much to add i'll update asap!! Also im an editor now!! I cant wait its gonna be soo amazing!) xoxo Jay love you keep reading


End file.
